Patriots Day (2006)
What If Patriots Days was made 10 years earlier. Director By: Peter Berg Plot The movie begins on April 14, 2003, a day before the marathon. The next day, brothers Dzhokhar and Tamerlan Tsarnaev detonate two bombs during the Boston Marathon, causing widespread panic. A young couple, Patrick Downes and Jessica Kensky, are injured and taken to separate hospitals, where they are both required to have their legs amputated. Steve Woolfenden, a family man, is also injured and separated from his toddler son, Leo, who is taken by the police to a safe location. FBI agent Richard DesLauriers is assigned to investigate the bombings in collaboration with Boston police commissioner Ed Davis,while Police Sergeant Tommy Saunders searches for evidence and helps people that have been injured or separated from their loved ones in the chaos, including Patrick, Jessica, Steven and Leo. FBI analysts review footage of the bombing and identify Dzhokhar and Tamerlan as suspects, but DesLauriers is reluctant to release their pictures to the public without further evidence. His hand is forced when the pictures are leaked to the press, while Pugliese's men begin conducting door-to-door searches for the pair. Dzhokhar and Tamerlan kill officer Sean Collier in a failed attempt to steal his sidearm, and then carjack student Dun Meng, telling him of their plans to conduct another bombing in New York City. Just as Dzhokhar enters the Shell Gas station convenience store, Meng quickly escapes the car and runs to the Mobil Gas Station so that he can call the police; the brothers flee in the stolen car. Saunders arrives at the scene, learns of the brothers' plan and is given the stolen car's GPS tracking number, leading police to the pair, which leads to an armed and epic confrontation. The ensuing shootout where the brothers use both firearms and bombs, sees several officers injured. While Tamerlan is shooting, Watertown Police Sergeant Jeffrey Pugliese fires at his ankle, wounding him and hindering his ability to gather more explosives. Tamerlan orders Dzhokhar to run to New York City to continue the rampage while he makes a last stand. As Tamerlan is subdued by the police, Dzhokhar runs over his brother in his flight, killing him as he escapes in the chaos. Meanwhile, Tamerlan's wife Katherine Russell and Dzhokhar's college friends are detained by the FBI Hostage Rescue Team and questioned by the High-Value Interrogation Group. Katherine refuses to disclose any knowledge of her husband's illegal activities, paraphrasing the Quran in defiance, while Dzhokhar's friends appear oblivious to his plans, despite having earlier found bomb components in his possessions. A local man named David Henneberry later finds Dzhokhar hiding under the sheets of his boat and calls the police. Dzhokhar is quickly surrounded and arrested after a brief standoff, as Saunders and his colleagues celebrate. The Boston police are invited to attend a Boston Red Sox game, where David Ortiz thanks them for their heroism and tells them to "stay strong". Dzhokhar was convicted on thirty counts and sentenced to death by lethal injection and is currently waiting for his appeal in federal prison; his three college friends were arrested for obstructing the bombing investigation and authorities are continuing to seek information regarding Russell's possible involvement in the bombings. Cast * Tom Cruise as Boston Police Department Sergeant Tommy Saunders * Bill Pullman as Richard DesLauriers, Special Agent in Charge of the FBI Boston field office * Danny DeVito as Boston Police Commissioner Ed Davis * Ed Harris as Watertown Police Sergeant Jeffrey Pugliese * Nicole Kidman as Carol Saunders, Tommy's wife and registered nurse Rating Rated-PG Category:Another Decade Category:2006 films Category:Lionsgate Films Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Non-crime films Category:Terrorists Category:MGM films